This invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to an electronically illuminated sight assembly for use with firearms wherein the brightness with which front and rear sights are illuminated is varied according to the level of ambient light surrounding the firearm.
Revolvers have been produced for over a century and, although many components in their firing mechanism have remained relatively unchanged in function and design, continuous efforts have led to improvements in safety, manufacturing, and operation of revolvers. In recent decades, the evolution of improved electronics technology and capabilities has prompted efforts to incorporate electronics into firearms to further improve the cost, manufacturability, and performance of the firearms. For example, a mechanical trigger is displaced by an electronic solenoid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIRING SYSTEM FOR TARGET PISTOLxe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153, entitled xe2x80x9cFIREARM BATTERY AND CONTROL MODULExe2x80x9d, incorporates a processor into its ignition system to fire conventional percussion primers.
Electronics have also been incorporated into ignition systems for firearms that use non-conventional primers and cartridges. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC IGNITION SYSTEM FOR FIREARMSxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174, describes an electronic control system for firing electronically-primed ammunition. The electronic control of the ""174 Patent, however, is hard-wired and lacks the multiple sensor interfaces of the programmable central processing unit that is found with the present invention. A xe2x80x9cGUN WITH ELECTRICALLY-FIRED CARTRIDGExe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972, describes an electrically-fired gun in which a heat-sensitive primer is ignited by voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. A xe2x80x9cCOMBINED CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE AND POWER SUPPLY FOR A FIREARMxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, shows a laser ignited primer in which an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. Power requirements to energize the laser, as well as availability of fused and/or laser-ignited primers are problematic however. An xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIREARM AND PROCESS FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC FIREARM,xe2x80x9dU.S. Pat. No. 5,755,056, shows a firearm for firing electrically activated ammunition having a cartridge sensor and a bolt position sensor. The technology of the ""056 Patent, however, is limited to a firearm with a bolt action. None of the prior art to date fully integrates an electronic control system into a revolver for consistently and effectively firing a non-impact ammunition primer. The present invention is directed to such a revolver.
One object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated sight assembly adapted to a revolver to assist an operator in sighting the revolver under varying ambient light levels.
It is another object of the present invention to adapt a modular, illuminated sight assembly to a backstrap module for use in a revolver.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide front and rear sights which are illuminated at an intensity corresponding to the level of ambient light.
It is still even a further object of the present invention to provide a lighted sight assembly which informs the operator when the firearm has been properly authorized for use.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a lighted sight assembly which communicates when the firearm is being held properly.
According to the present invention, an illuminated sight assembly comprises an elongated sight frame having front and rear sight housings, means for measuring an ambient light level, and an artificial light source, said frame containing a front light guide to transmit light from the light source to the front sight housing, said frame containing two rear light guides to transmit light from the light source to said rear sight housing, said ambient light measuring means comprising means for gathering ambient light and producing a corresponding output signal to energize the light source to emit light at a plurality of differing intensities.
One advantage of the present invention is that the operator is able to sight the revolver under various ambient light conditions using the illuminated sights.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the sight assembly signals the operator when the revolver has been properly authorized for use.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the sight assembly signals the operator when the revolver is being gripped properly.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.